


When they said ‘war is hell’, they never mentioned the paperwork

by Tricolor_Iris



Category: Doctor Zhivago - Boris Pasternak
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hypermetropia, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricolor_Iris/pseuds/Tricolor_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing glasses while fighting a civil war can sometimes lead to problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they said ‘war is hell’, they never mentioned the paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> (Set in the book!verse--Pasha and Lara are married and have a daughter, Katenka.)

How Liberius was able to requisition cocaine by the jar while he was completely unable to obtain a replacement pair of glasses was a mystery Strelnikov feared he would never solve.

Surely his vision was more important than a lower-level military grunt with a bizarre fixation for medical personnel having a persistent high.

Surely.

Strelnikov crumpled up the paper he’d been attempting to read, threw it at the wall of the train car, and slouched forward to rest his head on his desk, moaning softy.

Forget the White Army, this headache was going to be the death of him. Running even a portion of an army required far more paperwork than he had ever imagined while fighting the Germans and as long as his only unbroken pair of glasses was locked in a box with photos of Lara and Katenka every piece of paper would be a painful struggle to read.

The ones in the box were the ones he had worn in Moscow. The ones Lara adored. The ones that promised such sweet relief, if he would only put them on…

He couldn’t. He would yet again requisition new glasses and wait and when he would inevitably again receive cocaine he would struggle through the pain.

There were some things in life he didn’t deserve until he could look his wife and daughter in the eye and say he had destroyed everything that ever had, might have, or could hurt them.

And one of those things was being Pasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Zhivago fandom Tumblr, pavelpavlovichantipov.tumblr.com


End file.
